Toy demon
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = The Kid Man-Devil | film = | series = Demonic Toys film series | image = | notability = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Arcadia Toys | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Demonic Toys | final appearance = | actor = Daniel Cerny Actor Daniel Cerny played "The Kid" iteration of the demon in Demonic Toys. Robert Stoeckle Actor Robert Stoeckle played the "Man-Devil" iteration of the demon in the film's climax. Jeff Weston The demon assumed the form of Matt Cable at one point, who was played by Jeff Weston. }} "The Kid" is the name informal name ascribed to a fictional demon featured in the ''Demonic Toys'' film series by Full Moon Entertainment. He was the primary antagonist of the first Demonic Toys movie and was primarily played by child actor Daniel Cerny. Actor Robert Stoeckle played an adult "Man-Devil" version of the demon in the film's climax. Biography On Halloween night in 1925, two (presumably) followers of Satan named Mrs. Michaels and Doctor Michaels played midwife to the birth of a child which was to be the physical incarnation of a demon. The baby was stillborn however and so the Michaels' discarded it. They placed it in a black sack and gave it to three trick-or-treaters with instructions to "plant the seed" in the hopes of harvesting a new crop. The children eagerly took the bag, not realizing what was inside of it. When they opened it, they found the dead demon baby and threw it away. The body landed in the foundation of a construction site, which later became the location of an Arcadia Toys warehouse. The soul of the demon, weak and trapped inside of this infant corpse, remained dormant for sixty-six years. In 1991, two undercover police detectives named Judith Gray and Matt Cable got into a firefight outside the warehouse with two weapons dealers named Lincoln and Hesse. Hesse suffered a gunshot wound to the leg and hobbled his way into the warehouse for safety. He collapsed upon a section of the floor with a pentagram etched upon it. His blood dripped through the cracks of the pentagram, invigorating the demon. The demon had not regained his full power however, and required more blood. To this end, he used what little power he had to animate several of the old toys in the warehouse, turning them into his lethal executors. The toys attacked everyone who came upon their path, and their blood was used to nurse the growing demon presence. The demon wished to repeat his earlier efforts to be reborn into a human body. He knew that Judith Gray was pregnant with her now-dead partner's child. He psychologically tormented her with images of Matt Cable and even showed her dream-like state wherein he was playing the card game War with the spirit of her unborn son. As his power grew as more and more people were killed by his demonic toys, the demon assumed an adult form of a Man-Devil. He captured Judith and bound her to the pentagram upon the floor. His intent was to sexually violate her, and impregnate her with his own soul, which would displace that of her son. The spirit of Judith's child, yet to be born, manifested in the form of a toy soldier. As a soldier, it rescued his mother by cutting her bonds with a sabre. He then took on the image of an eight-year-old boy and fought with demon in his Kid form. The fair-haired boy pushed The Kid backwards, impaling him upon his saber. This was enough to dispel the demon's presence for a time, and Judith was saved. Demonic Toys (1992) Notes & Trivia * * Man-Devil redirects to this page. * Actor Jeff Weston played the role of Matt Cable in Demonic Toys. In several scenes however, The Kid used his power to assume Matt's visage in order to psychologically torment Judith Gray. * In addition to being able to animate toys, the demon demonstrated the ability to possess other living beings. He briefly possessed Lincoln when he tried to kill both Judith Gray and a young man named Mark Wayne. Appearances * Demonic Toys * Demonic Toys 2 * DevilDolls * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys * Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys See also External Links References